


One Day We Won’t Have to Be Scared

by finesea



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bottom Steve Rogers, Established Relationship, First Time, M/M, Protective Bucky Barnes
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 00:20:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3229115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finesea/pseuds/finesea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve和Bucky在三十年代的时候，在一家酒吧，一个家伙提出付钱拍摄他们性交的照片。他们需要金钱，所以他们点头答应了，然后几乎忘记了这件事。多年后，这些照片重见天日。</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Day We Won’t Have to Be Scared

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [One Day We Won’t Have to Be Scared](https://archiveofourown.org/works/922826) by [Paraxdisepink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paraxdisepink/pseuds/Paraxdisepink). 



“打起精神，James，”在回程的飞机上，Natalia用绑在他大腿的枪弹了他一下，“你过几个小时让Steve吻一下就好了。”

她装得好像自己不渴望回到Clint身边一样，但是Bucky随她说，因为他太累了，而且她的嘲弄是对的，自己居然觉得对方在家等他，考虑到她多么了解他。

“我只是希望下次任务能提前通知目标是机器人，至少在我观察你花了三个小时试图诱惑目标之前。我和Steve在四十年代的情报都比这准确。”

Steve会当场提出更好的计划，而不是为了确保机器人被永久摧毁，直接炸掉他们身处的建筑物。Bucky仰起头，靠在椅背上，闭上了眼睛。他已经迫不及待，想要在最近的家具上推倒Steve，然后操他，直到他们两个人都因为筋疲力尽而昏死过去。

当神盾局的喷射式飞机降落在地面的那一秒，他把自己的幻想发送了过去。

如果你觉得你可以……Steve两秒钟之后回复了。该死，他当然知道Bucky可以。这是他为拥有血清而高兴的一个方面。马上从艺术拍卖会离开。你到家的时候我会在那儿。

*

 

当Bucky到家的时候Steve不在。这很令人扫兴，但并不出人意料。有时候Steve很难像他自己希望的那样，从他的拥戴者当中强行离开，因为Steve总是太过礼貌，很难告诉别人什么时候该适可而止。他们想要签名和合照，哪怕只有一次，Bucky希望Steve能拍掉那些在他忙着摆姿势和微笑的时候伸向他屁股的手。Bucky曾经幻想过在公开活动时爬到屋顶上，用来福枪将那些伸出咸猪手的家伙逐个击毙。如果你不会在酒吧对一位女士这样做，那么你也不应该这么对待美国队长。

Bucky卸掉武器，脱下衣服，洗了澡，然后小睡了一会。Steve回家的声音再也不会把他从睡眠中吵醒，他期待着能在Steve缠绕着他的体温中，或者是Steve全心全意在他身上的手或者吻中清醒——因为Steve从来都是全身心投入，绝不三心二意——去消除掉他在任务中的糟糕记忆。然而这次Bucky一个人醒来，电话在响。

是Natalia。

“James……”她的声音可以听出来，她有些事不知道该怎么说。“有一些……状况。我想你应该需要提醒。”

恐惧有时候就像血液：它会瞬间渗透所有。“Steve出事了吗？”Bucky的声音变得沙哑。Steve给自己制造了数以万计的敌人，Bucky就知道总有一天……

“他在大厦这儿。”

这就是Bucky想知道的全部内容。他抓起钥匙，迅速走出房门。

 

*

 

从他走进地铁那一秒，人们就纷纷从IPad和手机上抬起头，盯着他看。不是因为手臂，那已经被伪装成有血有肉的手臂。他们发现了一些自己也不敢相信的事情，他们震惊着，唾沫横飞地讨论着那些细节。他们知道他是谁，或者说他们相信自己知道——咆哮突击队的狙击手，复仇者，美国队长的‘非婚姻同居伴侣’——但是他不是Steve或者Tony Stark，他们害怕得不敢为合照或者签名来纠缠他，更别提他们现在渴望知道的任何事。这些日子以来，Bucky在镜子里看过自己的表情，他并不亲切。

可是，他听到了那些人在他背后小声议论的只言片语。

“不，那真的是他，仔细看。”

“那些照片是PS的。为什么会有人把照片到处乱放，让别人发现？”

Bucky的血液在血管里凝住了。他做好准备，等着有人破门而入，将他逮捕。他早该知道即使神盾局也不能把他的过去完全掩埋起来。

 

*

 

复仇者全员都在大厦的休息室里。

Bucky进门的时候，Stark拍了拍他肩膀，“高级丑闻，Barnes，尽管我期待的是再……”他找不到词语表达。“从你全身那么多皮带来看，我一直以为你是那种‘把你绑起来，让你求我大发慈悲’的家伙。”

Bucky想揍他。他一直做噩梦梦见人们求他大发慈悲。

Clint走过来，一只手捂着眼睛，“为什么我点击了无码版？有些事你又不可能当没看到……”

“纽约时报的头版……”Bruce从手提电脑上抬起头。“除了他们提出的道德问题，艺术批评家对照片捕捉到的艺术性赞不绝口。”

“是啊，我想我们都明白它们的艺术性了，”Stark说，“我一直好奇血清是否……我永远也想不到它还能帮助别的部位变大。”他用手抹了把脸，“老天啊，为什么我在说这个？”

Bucky脑子里想的全是我什么时候遗漏了一个活的目击者？

Natasha和Thor什么都没说。

Steve从后面的一间屋子走出来，他刚刚肯定是在那里通电话，他穿着制服，全身包裹得严严实实，手上拿着一份厚厚的马尼拉文件夹。他甚至都没看他一眼。

“呃……”Steve递给他文件夹，“也许你想坐一下。”

Bucky不想，如果到了该直面过去的时候，他想站着面对。他打开文件夹，以为会看到受害人流血致死而他在背景里全身黑衣，仿佛影子一样溜走的恐怖图像。但他没预料到的是，他看到Steve面朝下趴在床单上，头发落进眼睛里，裤子滑落到膝盖，而Bucky在他身后双手握住他的胯部……

天啊。

 

*

 

“为什么你那么想去？”Steve端着另一碗燕麦粥放到破旧的桌子上，坐到他旁边，他们已经不得不连续四天吃这个了。“那里没有一个女孩子。”

“那边招牌写着星期五晚上只要十美分就能喝个够。”那足够让每个人都想去了，“另外，我想看看那有什么可大惊小怪的。”

“看上去你很可能会拼命喝到醉。十美分可以买牛奶和面包，而且下周就该付房租了。”

Bucky把刚刚在看的电话账单扔到桌上，扔在暖气账单还有水费账单之上，他已经收到了一大堆要付的。“那就是重点，Steve。如果我找不到工作，下周五我们就得流落街头了。不如趁现在享受一次，对吧？”

问题是没有人愿意雇佣一个十八岁的孤儿。所有的职业都提供给那些成家的男人，也许他可以让Steve穿上裙子，然后借几个邻居家的孩子。Steve不会抱怨，不管怎么说，他们需要的钱大部分都是用在他身上的。冬天快来了，Steve需要药，假如他们不得不搬出去，天知道Steve在大冷天会染上什么病。

Bucky抬起一只手插进头发，一定还有什么他还没尝试过的地方。

Steve转头盯着自己的燕麦粥。他前后几位雇主都直接嘲笑他说自己的女儿都比他力气大。他想这都是他的错，他们快要饿死了。

“我还没试过胶水工厂，我可以——”

Bucky摇头，“你闻过那个地方的气味吗？臭气和烟会杀了你的，坚持你的艺术，Steve。”

 

*

 

“那些照片本身就值一个好价钱，”当他们回到公寓后，Steve说，好像他很自豪一样。他让Bucky骑他的摩托车回家，然后接受Phil Coulson的好意，经历了世界上最尴尬的一次搭车。Coulson看上去很崩溃，但又因为某件事而兴奋，因为某个Bucky不想知道的原因。Bucky在几个月前就在脑子里备注，千万不要跟这个男人握手。“他们标价二十万，然后竞价人当中有人认出了你。”Steve把文件夹放在餐厅桌子上，像是没有什么意外突然造访一样，“我想他们最终售价超过了一百万。”

“所以，现在成了我的错？”

至少Steve没告诉他他们欠了Stark的钱（Stark买下了照片）。Steve拿到的照片不是原件——用纸太现代了。买回原件毫无用处，在明显有人在拍卖会之前将照片上传到网络上的情况下。Bucky忍不住想查出干这事的蠢货，然后用他的45式手枪冰冷的吻让他们澄清，说照片是PS的。

“我没那么说。”Steve这些天对他相当有耐心。“但是除了你，没有一个人知道我注射血清前长什么样子。你比较容易被认出来。”

“棒极了。”Bucky踢掉了他放在客厅中间的来福枪箱子。如果要宣布照片是伪造的，这点很有利。

Steve跟上他。

“为什么你那么难以接受？你不能容忍和世界上的其他人分享你记忆当中那个瘦小的Steve Rogers？”

Bucky看了他一眼。有谁被一堆人看到他们上床还不受困扰的？有人说过他瞪起来目光冷如寒冰，但那对Steve不起作用。

“拜托，Bucky，依我看那些照片是艺术品，来这边，你甚至都没怎么看过它们。”

Bucky摇着头，砰地一声躺到沙发上，“是你告诉我我缺乏艺术品位的，Steve。”

他身体的一部分想说，对他来说，艺术是一场没有流血的杀戮，看上去像意外，但是他没说。

 

*

 

门口的女装皇后告诉Bucky“我可以亲吻那张嘴几个小时”然后让他们免费进来了。

拥有这间俱乐部的人，不管是谁，他肯定不得不贿赂黑帮，让警察另眼相待，因为里面是一场彻底的三色紫罗兰*聚会。

打扮成上流社会夫人的男人们在舞台上又唱又跳，黑色手套，红色缎裙，水钻在明亮的灯光下闪闪发亮。Bucky不得不承认，有些人的装扮非常漂亮，简直能比得上他曾经拥在怀里的女孩，虽然他们的曲线都是填充出来的。

不只是在舞台上，他们还和人单独慢舞，缠在对方手臂里，就像男人和女人那样。这很怪异，但也很迷人。一个矮小的黑人……黑人女士——Bucky不知道该怎么称呼他们——穿着一件勾勒出身体曲线的白色长裙，在他们经过时，朝他使眼色。Bucky笑了，立刻眨眼回应，Steve翻了个白眼。

“我猜她想让你拥她进舞池。”Steve靠近Bucky说，所以他不需要为了超过音乐声而大声喊。“也许她会把脑袋放你肩膀上，然后你可以抱紧她。”这很苦涩，Steve做了个鬼脸，“即使是同性恋都很喜欢你。”

Bucky抬起胳膊环住Steve瘦小的肩膀。没必要对所有事都变得那么沮丧。“这只跟信心有关，Steve。你要让他们相信你有什么宝贵到不能错过的东西，如果他们不给你机会的话。你的问题是你没有去尝试。”

他们找到一张桌子，Bucky取来一些威士忌。Steve喝着酒，看着女装皇后们在舞台表演，他的情绪依然低落，为他自己，为找不到的工作，为需要的钱。

“如果我学过跳舞，也许我可以试试干那个。你猜他们能赚多少？”

 

*三色紫罗兰，对同性恋男子的委婉称呼。

 

*

 

这个消息甚至出现在西班牙语频道。

“他们在说什么？”Steve递给他一个三明治，一罐啤酒，然后挨着他坐到沙发上。

Bucky砰的一声用金属手臂把瓶子的盖子弄掉。啤酒还没烈到能帮他应付这个。“他们还在说社交媒体的反应，我猜他们是没事情可讨论了。”他们放出一些推特用户对照片加的标题，Bucky想朝巨大的平板电视投掷飞刀，一个月前，他买那台电视的时候还觉得它简直棒透了。

“什么？”当他焦躁不安的时候Steve总是知道。

Bucky迟疑着，但是他知道Steve不会再因为把那些蠢货放在心上，从而伤害到自己。 “他们叫你吸吊队长，开双关语玩笑，说你碰过的‘头’比九头蛇头还多。

Steve耸耸肩，“我被叫过更难听的。”

记者提到某些社交媒体网站被家长团体控诉，因为未设置年龄警告便允许用户共享无码照片——主要是一家叫做Tumblr的网站，Bucky从来没听说过那个。Steve越过他的身体去拿手提电脑，自己去看。他搜了他们两个人的名字，Bucky不想看搜索结果的，但是Steve突然开始努力强忍住笑。

“看上去用户名‘中士性爱脸’已经被占用了。”

Bucky埋进沙发背椅，“那TMD的什么意思？”

Steve的笑容显示他清清楚楚地知道那是什么意思，但是他聪明的没去回答。“还有一个‘你拥有甜蜜屁股的队长’和‘仿生学插入……’呃，不用在意。”

他关掉电脑，努力板起脸。Bucky内心挣扎着，想要用机械臂使出全力，把电脑丢出去，看看能丢多远。

 

*

 

考虑到他们最近都没吃什么东西，没过多久Bucky就醉了。

“等我出了名我就买下这个地方，”他宣布，水钻和红色缎裙在他模糊的视线里一起旋转。

“你是说当你成为下一个Clark Gable，你终于实现了自己的梦想——一吻Marlene Dietrich？”

Bucky想到她，突然笑了，然后又喝了一杯酒，“计划是这样的。”他们所需要的就只是钱，然后他可以成为电影大明星，Steve可以让Norman Rockwell失业。“我要买下一堆这样的地方，然后贿赂警察，好让这些女装皇后可以做自己想做的。”

他举起酒杯，向一位花枝招展的表演者示意，那位刚好朝这边看过来。

Steve微笑地看着他喝得醉醺醺的。他喝了两杯，Bucky喝了四杯，他的脸颊发红，头发在明亮的灯光下显出金色的光圈。“然后你打算给我买什么？”Steve眨眨眼，靠近Bucky，就像他是Bucky在城里游玩时邀请的那些拜金女一样。

Bucky伸出胳膊揽住他，把他拉向自己的脸颊，“不管你要什么……”他，或者Steve，因为威士忌而浑身火热，“小宝贝。”

Steve大笑，轻松地，他终于决定开始享受今晚。然后他转头在Bucky耳边低声说，“那边那个家伙一直在看我们。”

 

*

 

那晚Steve在床上紧紧贴住他的背。

“怎么了？”Steve的胳膊悄悄放在他身上。“平时你会更……热情，你每次完成任务回来。”那是Steve的委婉说法，他已经习惯Bucky一找到机会就把他扔在最近的固体物表面，然后一直操他。“网上的讨论让我想念你当时的表情了。”

Steve用Bucky喜欢的方式吻着他脖子的一侧，尽管那很温暖——温暖得足够融化一个冰冷的半金属人——Bucky没什么兴趣回应。他叹着气，在Steve怀里扭动身子，在黑暗中面对他。

“不是现在，感觉每个人都在看着。”

“你是说你今天睡觉前没有跟平常一样，检查了五次卧室有没有监视设备？”当你希望自己心情能好些的时候，很难对你身上那个人怒目直视。但Steve笑得好像他觉得Bucky的习惯很可爱一样，虽然他知道并不是那样。“可是我不得不说，”Steve没有马上停止，“我从来没想过有一天你会因为全国几千个女人把你视作性感偶像而心烦意乱。”

如果他是指Tumblr的事情，那真是对现代女性思维的惊恐一瞥，Bucky无法应付。她们没停留在‘中士性爱脸’，现在已经有了‘中士我兜里的不是枪’，‘中士有了爱国小弟’，诸如此类的。

“我知道一百种不同的方式去杀死她们任何一个人，Steve，那不性感。”

Steve翻了个身，“我觉得你困扰的是人们看到了你柔软的另一面。”

“你现在变成心理医生了吗？神盾局让我看够那个了。”

“算了吧，Buck，”Steve拉住他的胳膊，把他拽到自己身边，“你打算要扮演多久被踩到的猫？”

“直到我不再被迫听到他们讨论，直到他们停止取那些可爱的小网名。”他把脑袋放到Steve宽阔的胸膛上，在那儿一切都感觉变好了，他叹了口气。“饶了我吧，Steve。那个任务简直是场灾难，我在试着为自己没被炸飞而开心，为了拯救一个恨我的世界。

Steve想到他又一次命悬一线就紧张起来，他忍住了想说的话，手臂紧紧抱住他。Bucky感觉到舒舒服服的，闭上了眼睛。有时候比起操Steve他更喜欢这样，因为Steve身上最好的部分，就是他从不轻视他，即使是在他变得落魄的时候。

经历了几分钟真正的平静，Bucky说，“你知道吗？Stark以为我会把你绑起来，让你求我，他大概以为我还会打你屁股，或者类似的。因为我衣服上的皮带。

他感觉到Steve在翻白眼。

“我宁可他完全不想这回事，但那就是我的意思。”Bucky没告诉他，他做的事情没有柔软的一面，而且也并不干净。过了一会，Steve加了一句，“而且，Buck，如果你再让自己弄到快死的地步，我就要开始打你屁股了。”

他只是在半开玩笑。

 

*

 

那家伙看上去像是个有钱人，衣服没有磨损或破烂的痕迹，身躯矮壮结实，像是没错过任何一餐。一位侍者端着盛着食物的餐盘走过来，告诉他们那人刚刚付过帐了——餐盘是一人一份的牛排和一瓶昂贵的波本威士忌。Bucky怀疑这家伙到底想要干什么，但是他快饿疯了，于是他忍不住吃了，Steve也跟他一样。

那家伙把这视作一种邀请，他坐了过来。

“你们俩看上去饿坏了。”他带着浓重的德国口音说，那暴露出他很可能跟黑帮没有关系，这让人放心点了。他告诉他们他们俩可以叫他‘Franz’，不过Bucky怀疑那不是他的真名。他没再多说别的，只是耐心地让他们先吃。这人观察他们的方式让Bucky有种不喜欢的感觉，他倒酒的时候像是不怀好意，特意算计好似的，不停地把杯子盛满。不管他的目的是什么，总之他想灌醉他们。

食物很不错，他们很难不狼吞虎咽。Bucky担心这会是他们吃过的最好的一餐，如果他们不马上撞大运的话。Steve总算还记得保持风度，觉得应该进行一些礼貌性的对话。

“到这个地方来施舍食物有点古怪。你介意我问下你为什么来这里吗？我的意思是，我听说有的社会学家喜欢研究这种地方，你看上去像是那种人。”

Franz的笑容像是一只野兽在接近自己一直绕着打转的东西，而现在时机到了。“我喜欢称自己为艺术家，你可以说……我发现自己被人类官能享受时的表情迷住了。”

他告诉他们，他是一位摄影师，他们两人引起了他的注意。他的眼睛在Steve身上逡巡，对他精致的骨架所拥有的独一无二的美赞不绝口，他还说他多么希望把Steve作为他摄影的主题，捕捉他身体的线条。他出价一百美元拍摄他——那比在工厂工作一个月赚的还多，如果够幸运的话。

比起食物，Steve更缺乏这些对他外貌的花言巧语，而Bucky发现自己因为这个更不喜欢Franz了。“你想付钱让我把衣服脱掉？”

Franz再次把他们的酒杯满上，那好像是第五次了。“不只是那样。”他看着Bucky，“你朋友长得真不错，你同意我吧？”

Steve垂下眼睛，那好像刚好遂了Franz的愿。他提出提议，拍摄他们两人的照片‘感官本能’作为他的私人收藏。他会付他们每个人一百美元。

“我给你们一点时间考虑。”

他站起身，去找厕所了。等他一从视线里消失，Bucky就转身向Steve。

“那家伙是个变态。”

Steve端起酒杯，喝了一口波本酒，不去回应这句话。“我们需要钱，或者说至少我需要。你会找到工作，但是……如果你不去，也许Franz会给我五十块，拍我‘独特又精致的曲线’。”

他摆出一副顽固的表情，每当他下定决心做什么蠢事的时候就会这副样子，因为他说服自己这是唯一正确的选择——这样的话他可以安心地投入其中。Bucky想知道的是，Steve到底把他当成什么样的朋友，要是他觉得他会放任Steve和变态单独相处的话。必须得有人在那儿给Franz一拳，如果他不能管住自己的手，而且一百美元很不赖。

Bucky一口喝掉杯子里的酒，鼓起一点勇气，朝Steve微笑，“为了当上大明星，现在就得练习了，对吧？”

拍点成人照片能会多糟糕？如果不去挣这笔钱就太蠢了。

*

Fury——明智地——对这场混乱毫无耐心。他把一张照片从桌上传给Bucky，谢天谢地，他拿的是打码版，没有一个人会希望Nick Fury看到他们性交的画面。

“我不想知道照片里为什么你那么热，但是现在我们遇上了麻烦。”

Bucky拿起照片，照片已经泛黄，色彩柔和，和其他照片一样，他的皮肤如同大理石般光洁，头发闪着光泽，打着松散的卷落在前额。他平躺在床上，头垂向一边，眼睛半闭着，嘴唇微微张开。他身体弓起来，头几乎悬在床边，像是他已经陷入极乐，彻底迷失，完全无法分辨任何事。

Natalia从他手上拿起照片，“那是他的高潮脸，很漂亮。”

Bucky叉起双臂，他爱她，但他衷心希望她不要在Steve面前提起他们的过去。感觉很……不礼貌。“我跟别人说过你的事吗？”他厉声说——用俄语，因为他还记得身为绅士的礼仪。“就像那次你求我让我一起参加任务好让我们一起逃跑？”

她一副被逗乐的表情，解释说她打算保存这张照片。

Fury无视他们，转头看向Steve，“我们收到一些家长团体的抗议，他们希望你退出神盾局。”

Bucky感到难以置信，“他们想生活在被九头蛇统治的世界？如果没有Steve，那很可能已经发生了……”

“Bucky……”Steve的一只大手按在他肩膀上，但是并没有打算用力稳住他。

“他们希望你发布道歉声明，”Fury继续，“你也是，Barnes。他们希望听到你们说你们后悔了，你们因为让美国人民失望、因为背叛了他们所给予的尊重而万分抱歉。”

Bucky瞪他，“我当了几十年叛徒，而我应该为自己早在1936年的一场性爱而道歉？”

“七十八年，天啊，”Stark抱怨，等等，为什么Fury的办公室里有这么多人？“而且想想现在你们两个老冰棍基本内置伟哥……呃，你在说啥？”他问Fury。

“人们期待从美国队长身上获得正面力量，你也是，Barnes。”

“和一个浑身皮带一身皮衣的面具男同居的男人，”Stark的嘴停不下来，“这形象到底哪儿正面啊？”

Fury给了Stark一个完美的瞪视，然后继续把他当空气。“也许很难相信，”他缓慢地说着，努力克制，以免失去耐性，“现在仍然有人崇拜Bucky Barnes，那些没机会成为美国队长的人，以为他们可以成为你。他们想要一个拥有令人尊重的品质的人，他们想要相信一个相对简单的时代。”

“你要知道那会儿我还有其他家伙跟护士上床的比比皆是……”

“James总是需索无度，”Natasha面无表情，她暂停了一下，又继续开始读手提电脑上的东西，“你战前的一任女朋友告诉小报记者，她说，‘我很难把他看做同性恋，他从来不，你知道的，想从后面来，或者别的。”

而此时Bucky想的是他居然表现如此良好，他已经快有六个月没有想一枪崩死自己。为什么记者们不去追着Peggy Carter问她的意见？

Steve终于说话了，“出于好奇，长官，如果我们其中一位是女士的话，那么拍摄了这些照片，会被要求道歉吗？”

“她会，”Natasha和Sharon——她一直保持安静——异口同声地说，“但同时，全世界都会祝贺其中那位男士。”

Fury已经听够了，“就用简单的办法让它结束，Rogers。对美国队长愤怒的人越少，我们在这方面监控所花费的人力就越少。”

Steve并不能接受某些神盾局的监控习惯，但他接受了这个主意。“了解，长官。”

 

*

 

在楼下密室，Franz拥有一间工作室。房间脏兮兮的，被一张白色床单遮起来，房间中央摆着一张床。

“你需要杂志吗？”他边检查设备边问Bucky。“得看着女孩才能开工，你知道我在说什么吧？”

Bucky摇摇头，他只要想着钱就足够了……整整一百美元……而且，当Steve就在身边的时候，看着别人的照片起性致，好像……不礼貌。

Franz没问Steve，他测试灯光的时候，他们俩沉默着，穿着衬衣肩并肩站着。

“好了，你，”Franz调整好其中一盏灯，命令Steve，“去那边靠墙站着。”

Steve照做了，他肩膀挺直，紧靠着白色的背景，好像在等待行刑。

“解开衬衣。”

他猛地拉开领带，在Franz制止之前就解开了三颗纽扣。

“不，要慢慢地，”Franz用浓重的口音说，听上去相当愉快，“让我硬起来，看上去再……”

“嘿……”Bucky开始生气了，但是那个男人想要一场表演，而Steve竭尽全力想要完成这个。Steve湿了湿自己的嘴唇，看向Bucky，紧张不安却又下定决心，使劲在剩下的纽扣上消磨时间，一寸一寸地露出他的胸膛，而Franz不停地拍着。明亮的灯光从Steve头上倾泻而下，让他皮肤和头发显出金色，从他解纽扣的时候越来越镇定，全然吸引了相机的注意这点来看，也许他将来会成为大明星。但是此时，Franz并没有拍太多照片。

Steve的衬衣纽扣解到了腰部，Franz告诉他，“现在去解你朋友的。”

Steve转向Bucky，领带松散地挂在他瘦小的肩膀上，他的神经颤抖着，仿佛蜡烛的火焰一般。Bucky试图用一个耸肩安慰他，因为这能糟糕到哪儿去？他靠着墙替换了Steve的位置，Franz向Steve打手势，让他站到Bucky旁边一点的位置，给相机留一个好视角。Steve伸出手开始解Bucky的领带。

这不是Steve第一次脱Bucky的衬衣。有时候Bucky喝醉酒回家需要帮忙，而且他不是每次都能毫发无损地从那些为Steve打的架中安然脱身。也有些打架跟Steve没有关系，通常是因为一个被流氓招惹的女孩而起。

“抬头看他，看着他的眼睛。”

Steve照做了，相机发出闪光。他的眼睛带着渴望，在灯光下显得格外的蓝。Bucky偏斜着头，垂下眼睫毛，凝视着Steve的眼睛，仿佛它们正把他拖进去。如果他想要出现在电影里，他得学着演的有说服力一些，扮演一个陷入热恋中的人。

解最后一颗纽扣的时候，Steve的指关节拂过Bucky的腹部，Bucky忍住颤抖的冲动。他的心口一阵刺痛，而此时，Franz说，“继续，现在到了皮带，解开他的裤子。”

Bucky咽下一口唾液，但是那家伙说要官能感。

Steve双手解开他的皮带扣，然后伸向他裤子的纽扣。Bucky希望他没注意到纽扣下隔着布料挨着的就是他的阴茎。突然之间，他无法集中注意力在任何别的事上。他试过了，他试着回想Steve生病时他不得不帮Steve小解的时候。

Franz拍了大概有一打照片，他笑得好像事情变得比刚开始有趣十倍。

“就是这样……”他一边啪啪地拍照，一边耐心地诱导Steve，“继续，把他的阴茎拿出来，我想看你摸它的画面。”

“Steve……”Bucky想说这不值得，但是他宁愿Steve为钱摸他的阴茎，也不愿意他被胶水厂的臭气呛死。

Steve咬紧下巴，他小小的手圈起他的分身，拉下Bucky的棉布内裤，把阴茎拿出来。Bucky吸了口气。

“摸他，就像你平时自己做的那样。”

Steve模糊地笑了一声，呼出的气息扑在Bucky衬衣拉开的裸露皮肤上，那有些痒。“我平时练习得可不少。”他低声喃喃自语。

Bucky在黑暗中听过他在被子里的呻吟。他试着忽视它们，因为那没有错。但是Steve在他阴茎上的手收紧了，Bucky在内心听到了Steve的呻吟，尽管Steve现在大概唯一想摸的只有钞票。Steve的手上下滑动，Bucky闭上了眼睛。这是个错误，因为它开始让人感觉好了，他在Steve温暖又紧密的手掌中变硬了。他强迫自己睁开眼睛，两只手紧紧抓住身后的墙壁，仿佛那有什么方法能让他鼓起勇气作战。

Franz爱死这个场景了，“看看他忍耐的样子。你跪下来用嘴，看看他假装不喜欢的样子。”

Bucky的眼睛越过Steve的脑袋，紧盯着Franz，怒气冲冲，他不想让这个家伙像命令娼妓一样命令Steve。

Franz只是微笑着，拍了拍外套口袋里那一打现金一样的东西，“男孩们，明天晚上打算吃什么？”

那一刻，Bucky如果把他打倒在地，然后抢劫他，估计会心情好一点。但是Steve滑到了地板上，瘦骨嶙峋的膝盖撞上地板。他抬头看着Bucky，他的眼神热烈，充满了……某种东西。

“拜托了，Buck，”Steve的手放在他身上，仿佛想要阻止他逃走。“你就假装我是Evie，或者上周随便什么名字的女孩。她做的时候，你看上去没有不喜欢，我观察过。”

他……Bucky已经不知道该怎么应付这个信息，他更不知道该怎么应对另一个事实——他的阴茎因为Steve说话时在他腹部的痒痒的气息而抽搐起来，他忘了他原本想说没人逼Evie要么吸他要么饿死。

放在他胯部的手迟疑着向下滑落，靠近了他阴茎的根部。Bucky闭上眼，他的手触上Steve的头发，茫然地摸着那顺滑的金色短发，另外一只手托住Steve的脸颊，像是他想让Steve知道他永远不会伤害他，但是同时Bucky想要……

他闭着眼睛，在视线之外，闪光停了，Bucky听到Franz说，“噢，简直太美了……”

Bucky眨了眨眼，Steve笑了，Bucky不确定他是否意识到自己在微笑。Steve仍然抬头看着他，渴望着某些金钱之外的东西。他的嘴唇紧闭着，停留在Bucky阴茎的顶部，Bucky快要无法忍住自己的声音。那的确影响到了Steve，他变得跟平日有些不同。他的舌头滑过太过敏感的皮肤，Bucky不是石头做的，尽管他已经硬得像是石头了。

手仍然缠在他身上，Steve退后，好让自己低声说话，“我打赌Evie做的时候你很喜欢。”

Bucky一头雾水，不知道怎么回答。为什么他要找Evie的茬？她……

Steve的嘴再次回到他身上，这次他直接冲它而来，就像是投身以前那些打架当中一样，现在Bucky感觉自己因为Steve的嘴唇在自己分身上滑动的方式，还有他金色脑瓜上下移动的方式而摇摇欲坠。Steve说了“观察”，他肯定是在说用自己非同一般的记忆力记了下来。Bucky把脑袋靠在墙上，Steve的眼睛一直没离开过他的脸，这让Bucky太过迅速地接近爆发的边缘。他咬紧嘴唇，对抗着爆发的冲动，那么勇敢正直的Steve

他按着Steve的肩膀推开了他。

 

“停下，”他喘着气说。

这有些伤人，当Steve放开他的时候，最后一次湿润的吮吸之后，挤压和热度消失了。

“怎么了？”Franz用他带着浓重德国口音的腔调奚落，他已经捕捉到了Bucky挣扎的每个瞬间。“我都看见你的睾丸在他嘴里快爆发了，我打赌你会是第一个。”

Bucky瞪着他，像是要杀人，“闭嘴，”他喘息不定地怒吼。

 

*

 

不知何时，Steve已经成为上电视的天生好手。

“我认为一位英雄不是说他从不让那些崇拜他（或她）的人失望。”他在早晨一档一流脱口秀中对主持人说，Bucky不知道那位主持人的名字。主持人没有浪费时间，直接单刀直入问起照片的事情。Steve穿着制服，肩膀挺直坐着，在明亮的灯光下焕发着金色的光，而且他信念坚定，完全不会被打乱节奏。“在我看来，英雄是这样一类人，他会为别人站出来，尤其是当那些事对他们毫无利益的时候。

观众们喜欢他这段发言，于是纷纷鼓掌，Steve笑了。主持人很失望，他想让美国队长窘迫不安，赢下战胜美国队长这一荣誉。

“实际上，”Steve告诉观众，“那就是我怎么遇到Bucky的。”

Bucky对着电视翻了个白眼，“别说这个，Steve……”

“我倒想听听，”Natasha靠着他坐在沙发上，把腿蜷起来放在身下。

坐在Bucky另外一边的Sam站起身，“我已经听过五次了，我要去厕所。”

“跟我们多说点吧，”主持人怂恿着Steve，好像Steve不打算告诉他们一样。

Steve脸上显出一副呆呆的表情。

“好吧，那是在1930年，当时我们才十二岁。我自顾自地走在去学校的路上，结果有三个小混混说，如果我从他们的地盘经过，那么我就必须要付两美分的过路费。”

观众们大笑起来，被这个家伙的故事迷住了，他提到这点小钱时像是他们真的把两美分当做大钱一样，Steve只是微笑着看他们，然后继续说下去。

“我告诉他们我不会给他们任何东西，接着我就被打得鼻涕都出来了，他们说他们会每天都这么干，直到我明白我被打是因为他们没有别的事可干。就在那时Bucky走了过来，他说，‘我也有同感’，然后开始对付他们三个。”

女孩子们发出一声大大的“哇哦”，但Steve还没结束。

“你们应该看看他那时候的样子。他穿着蓝色条纹衬衣，还有那些对他来说太大的裤子，头发也是一团糟，但是他总是昂首阔步，就像这样，”Steve从座位上站起来演示，“然后他继续告诉那么混混，他们有多让他恶心。我得说，他相当勇敢，但是，”他重新变成美国队长，“我想说的是，真正重要的是，我们应该为某些人对待别人的态度而欣赏他们，而不是为他们在私人生活方面所做的事。我想Bucky和我非常幸运，生活在这样一个时代，在这儿，这件事只是有些令人尴尬，而绝非犯罪。在我们那个时代，发生这种事，我们会被拖走，关进精神病院，或者成为纳粹射击训练的靶子。”

Steve的话赢得了雷鸣般的掌声。主持人满脸微笑，然后直击重点。

“什么时候有机会让Barnes中士来上节目？”

“决不，”Bucky断然拒绝。Sam回到房间，他和Natalia两人摇摇头。

观众们为即将到来的灾难欢呼着，而Steve则坚定地对他们摆出一张最正直的美国队长脸。

“今年他正从那些糟糕的事情中恢复过来，我想现在我们需要尊重他的隐私。但是终有一天，我相信，会很有可能。”

观众们把那当做一个承诺，主持人继续讨论着关于Steve是个艺术家，照片如何令人赞叹地优秀，还有同志团体如何赞美它们，把它们视为稀有的古典宝藏，它们捕捉到了同性性爱的美，即使它们的主角不是两个著名的战争英雄，只是普通人也无损这一点。Bucky站起身，不再听这个，因为他告诉过Steve，他不想和媒体谈这个，现在他生气了。

 

*

 

Franz让Bucky坐在床的边缘，然后让Steve跨坐在他膝头。Bucky的裤子大开着，他的阴茎还硬着，Steve看上去不能控制自己的目光，当Bucky为了摄像，缓慢地从他的肩膀上剥落吊裤带和衬衣的时候，他不时看向Bucky那硬挺的地方。当白衬衣掉落，环在Steve的臀部时，Franz不停地抓拍，之后它落在地板上，在Bucky脚边堆起一团白色。

没了衬衣，Steve浑身发冷，满是鸡皮疙瘩，他的乳头挺立，粉嫩的颜色和嘴唇一模一样。Bucky喝太多酒了，他要去舔一舔，让Steve扭动一下，因为它们值得被那样对待。

“脱掉他的裤子。”

Bucky犹豫了，在电影里，没有人需要脱掉衣服，但是他们已经走到了这个地步……他解开Steve的皮带，脱下他的裤子和内裤。为了拉下衣服，他不得不举起Steve，他用一只手托起Steve的屁股，让他保持平衡，另外一只手握着裤子，把它从Steve的大腿上拉下来，相机记录下了这一幕。

Franz的眼睛黏在Steve裸露的臀上。Bucky想要把它们戳瞎，“圆得好像成熟的水果，”他惊叹道，“我能只靠着摸……”

“但是你不能，”Bucky越过 Steve的肩膀冲Franz吼。

好像觉得那很好玩一样，Franz笑起来，扔给Bucky一瓶润滑剂。那看上去很昂贵。“你知道怎么给他准备吧？”

 

Bucky石化了，准备什么？他想把帐算在那瓶波本酒上，让他变得这么蠢。他真的没想过……

“你要准备上他。”Franz的眼睛又偷偷转到了Steve的臀上，然后自己笑起来，“有人需要这么干。”

去死吧我！Bucky想大吼，然而他同时想说好吧那TMD绝对不是你，伙计。Steve因为Bucky的怒火拉下脸，但是他很快隐藏起来，戴上勇敢的面具，好吧，那不是面具，因为他是Steve。

“拜托，Bucky，”他靠近Bucky旁边小声说，好让Franz听不见。“对你来说，不会很难，就像你试着找工作那样，所以为了我们，把我当成你的女孩。”

这不公平，用“难”这个词眼下对事情可没什么帮助，而且，不希望Steve在胶水厂呛死到底有什么错呢？Steve瘦弱得像个女孩子，如果他不得不去胶水厂，万一染上疾病，这会把所有事情弄砸的。但是Steve看他的方式透露，这跟胶水厂没有关系。Bucky咽了咽唾液，他真的这么想要这笔钱吗？不管哪种方式他最终都会伤害Steve，那么就做他想做的吧。

Bucky抬起头，缓缓地对Steve绽放一个微笑，然后眨了眨眼，“你想成为我的女孩，Steve？我喜欢先带她们跳舞。”

“你给我买了酒……”

他的确买了，现在Bucky真希望自己以前曾经这么做过几次，因为他从来没听过Steve用这种调戏的语气跟他说话，他的阴茎一阵激动。

“你一直都只碰女孩？”Franz打断他们，Bucky点点头，不止一次。“这不一样，他不会为你湿透，拿起润滑剂，用手指放进他里面。”

Bucky看着瓶子，告诉自己，既然Steve可以把舌头放在他阴茎上，那他也可以把涂润滑剂的手指放进他屁股。

但是当他这么做的时候，感觉比Franz说的要像触摸女孩一些。他的手指从Steve的后腰滑下去，伸进臀部的小洞，当他伸进去的那一刻，Steve咬紧了下巴，忍住一声呜咽。Bucky担心自己会伤到他，因为他手指按到的一圈肌肉，比任何女孩都要紧，但是Steve的臀部自己摇晃起来，好像它感觉很舒服，Bucky原本就已经很硬了，这个动作更是火上浇油。Steve那么轻易地在他光滑的手指上滑动，Steve的里面那么火热，这让他如置火中。

他抓住Steve的后颈，把他紧紧地按在自己身上。那一定感觉很好，因为当他又加了一根手指把他打开之后，Steve向下努力研磨着，Bucky可以感觉到Steve的阴茎变硬了，抵着他的腹部，顶端在摩擦到的皮肤上留下一片潮湿。恐慌和困惑离Bucky而去，因为他现在已经不再顾虑了。

过了好一会Bucky才发现Franz已经停止了拍摄。这个变态只是想窥探罢了。

 

*

Bucky在浴室一边回想着过去，一边打手枪，但是他甚至没办法平静地做完这个，因为Steve一直在门口梆梆地敲门。

“你从里面出来过吗？我有点想用厕所……”

Bucky不理他，美国队长只能站在门外等着。直到Bucky射出来，洒在地板上，Bucky就是这样做的。Bucky清理干净地板，感觉有点小气，但更多的是，不满足。

当他走出浴室的时候，Steve看上去很焦虑。“你在里面干什么要那么久？”他猜Bucky又迷失在别的记忆当中了。但是Steve又看了一眼，他感觉受伤了，“你就不能等我吗？”

Bucky从他身边经过的时候故意用肩膀撞他，“照片让我想起了以前的你，现在我想念那个家伙。”

Steve不傻，他知道这是个讽刺，而且他也知道Bucky为什么生气。他走进浴室，，两分钟之后带着决心，准备好对峙。更糟糕的是他还穿着制服。

“我有时候也会想念以前的你，你知道吗？当我不必为了让人们看到你的笑容而给人看我的写生本，当没人再惊讶看到你拿起菜刀做饭，当你真正喜欢上被触碰……”

Steve跟着他走进了厨房，Bucky听到这句停下了脚步，“你觉得我不喜欢你碰我？”这真的很伤人，因为有时候那是唯一能让他觉得好过的事情。

“我觉得那不是一码事。我的重点是，你不再想让别人了解你。”

他到底想说什么？照片惹出来的一堆事不知为何都成了他的错，因为他没有微笑没有摆姿势没在照相机前面任由陌生人抓他的屁股？“我不会上电视的，Steve。”

“我觉得那会对你有好处。”Bucky不理他，Steve耸耸肩继续，“这是你的选择，但是首先……”他走进卧室，出来的时候手上拿着一只穿着蓝色衣服的棕色玩偶。“Darcy在她爷爷家壁橱上发现了这个，他一个月前过世了，她觉得你可能会想要这个。”

Steve把玩具递给他。那是一只穿得跟Bucky战时一模一样的泰迪熊，它穿着军装，外面一件蓝色外套，右边缝着所有勋章，上面甚至还有一支小小的塑料皮套装着的柯尔特手枪。

“这是Bucky熊，他们在战争晚期制造的——除了别的以外。我猜孩子们希望有一天能成为美国队长最好的朋友。Darcy想自己交给你，但是她不确定你会有什么反应。”

现在Bucky知道了，像Darcy Lewis这样的漂亮女孩怕他，这感觉糟透了。他甚至生气Steve为了证明自己的观点故意把它扔自己脸上。他拿起Bucky熊，在他蒙上面具杀人的时候，曾经有人依偎着它睡觉。他走进卧室，今晚他宁愿熬夜写任务报告，也不想再和Steve说话了。

 

*

 

Steve趴在床上，他的裤子脱到膝盖，鞋子还在脚上。他回过头飞快地看了Bucky一眼，那个眼神瞬间让房间升温了，Bucky喝了太多酒，但是到现在他终于明白了，今天Steve一直在故意戏弄他。

“去他身后，”Franz说，Bucky照做了，廉价的床垫因为他的重量发出咯吱咯吱的响声，到这个时候，他的阴茎已经硬得发疼，他的衬衣敞开挂在身上，裤子从胯部滑下。如果他不是处于这种状况，也许他会好好想想Steve为什么想惹他生气。

“往你的阴茎上抹点润滑的，除非你想伤到他。”

Bucky挽起袖子，往手掌了抹了更多润滑剂。他在Steve身上抹了太多，以至于Steve的大腿后面都在反光，仿佛已经为他湿透了。Bucky用湿润的手握住自己，他可以看到Steve双腿微微张开的地方那粉色的小洞。想象着那里的触感，他的睾丸一阵抽痛，但是，他担心自己会弄疼他。

“看看他，”Franz对Steve说，Steve的眼睛跟随着Bucky在自己分身上的手滑动，他舔了舔自己的唇，仿佛已看得入迷。相机记录着这一切，Franz还在说，“我真担心他会把你折成两半，你看着太脆弱了。”

Bucky笑了，那家伙根本不知道自己在说什么，“Steve可比那结实多了。”他的声音浑厚，“不是吗，Steve？你待会表现给他看。”

Franz等着，Bucky一只手放在Steve胯上扶稳他，他这么瘦小……Bucky尽可能小心翼翼地滑进去，观察着他，免得他会倔强地忍住任何疼痛的呻吟。虽然Steve发出一声喘息，他的背不由自主地弓起来，用手和膝盖撑着床单。这动作让Bucky推进的更深了，这感觉太棒了，他没办法不继续动作。

没一会儿，他就双手抓住Steve的胯部激烈地抽插，胡言乱语起来。

“你会表现给他看，Stevie？给他看你能承受这个……”他在Steve脖子后面热切地喘着气说，同时试着控制手指不要抓伤Steve的胯。“来吧，给我看你能受得住……我知道你完全可以，噢，天啊……”Steve里面这么紧，他快要哭了。

他咬住Steve肩膀的背面，但没咬太狠。Steve窄小的胯部向后研磨着Bucky，他膝盖大开，让Bucky推得他脸压在床垫上，让Bucky插得更深。那就是Steve需要的，一个真心想要他的人。那个人想要他的心如此强烈，让他们忘记了房间里的另外一个人，那个人正疯狂地将他们拍摄下来。

*

Steve离开几天去首都会见几位参议员。从Bucky恢复意识以来，已经过了十个月。他已经扔掉了神盾局开的重度精神病治疗的药，开始觉得自己生存下去是有原因的，但Steve仍然不会让他一个人在没有人陪伴的情况下久待。

Sam在17:00整准时报到来尽保姆的职责。他们在天台烧烤，拿出啤酒和纸牌，开始玩游戏。

 

“他在试图告诉我，我太封闭了，”Bucky一边洗牌一边说。他们都喝得半醉，Sam刚刚结束了一通激昂的演讲，关于他多想把Stark丢下悬崖，关于他觉得Sharon也喜欢他，即使一切都是胡思乱想又怎样？最后他问Bucky为什么仅仅因为自己男朋友送了一只泰迪熊就恼羞成怒。“他说我不喜欢被触碰，他怎么能那么说？”

Sam又拿了一罐啤酒，递给Bucky，好让Bucky帮他弄掉盖子。“这话题说着说着一定会说到你们性生活的细节，我可不想听那个。我只想知道，我吃东西之前，需要清洗这张桌子吗？”

Bucky摇摇头，分享这种事情对他来说还是太现代了，“他那会儿才这么高，Sam，”他用手掌比给Sam看，“九十磅，全身湿透，我单手就能提起来抱走他。我从来没想过他会告诉我我需要一个温和的公众形象。”Bucky的手指插进自己乱糟糟的头发，“他一定是想让别人停止猜测他为什么和我在一起。”

“你想知道我怎么想的吗？”他们已经全然忘了手上的扑克游戏，总之，没人会跟Bucky玩赌钱的游戏，因为他们总是输。

“我不问你也会说的。”

Sam点点头，喝了一大口，然后放下啤酒瓶。“我想你的生活已经恢复过来，经过几十年被化为金属臂加枪的日子，但是现在你仍然装作自己只是金属臂加枪，你觉得Steve会放心吗？”

Bucky还没来得及回答，他的手机铃声响了，是Steve的短信。Tumblr上有人建了一个假冒的问答博客，叫做‘向色情爱国者提问’在那儿，一个人假冒他，详细描述他多么喜欢被其他复仇者看到做爱，还有Tony付钱让人在Stark大厦表演的秘密秀。Bucky也许有点喝醉了，但是操他妈的，令他难以置信的是，他将会成为那个承担法律后果的人，如果他搜索这个博客，然后回复，“我只有一个问题，你选短射程还是长距离？”

 

*

Bucky相当确定自己在高潮之后眼前一片昏黑，但他总算还记得自己比Steve重了多少，于是他从Steve汗湿的背上滚下来。Franz打的灯如此刺眼，他有些退缩，上帝保佑，幸好他醉了。

不止是他，Steve的胸膛上下起伏，他在挣扎着恢复气息，但他没有发出气喘吁吁的声音，而是一副眩晕的表情，伴着床上变干的精液，那仿佛诉说着他喜欢他们刚才做的。

Franz拍了一些他们浑身汗湿，兴奋又懒散地躺在凌乱的床单上的照片，然后对他们说，“脱掉身上剩下的衣服。”

现在又是干什么？Bucky想问，但是他照做了，为什么不呢？刚才的后半部分很开心，而且Steve也很享受，Bucky尽力脱掉身上皱巴巴的衬衣，还有鞋子、裤子，当他和Steve终于全身赤裸坐好的时候，Steve身上太热，起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，Bucky的阴茎还湿透闪着光，Steve转身问Franz，“现在做什么？”

Franz看向Bucky，“现在轮到你了。”

Bucky全身发冷，Steve把视线转开了，生平仅仅这么一次，他失去了勇气。

“来吧，”Franz劝他，“我可以想象他平时怎么样，你是不是已经受够了他事事指挥你，觉得你就该受他照顾受他保护？”Steve垂下眼睛，他的确是的。“难道你不想展示给他看，就这么一次，到底谁才是做主的那个？”

Steve脸上一副犹豫与罪恶感交织的表情。

“告诉他，让他平躺好。”

舔了舔嘴唇，Steve转身向Bucky，“那个……？”

这十分公平，Bucky告诉自己，他平躺在被Steve的汗水和精液弄湿的床单上。

“现在打开他的腿……”

Steve的手很冷，但他握着Bucky大腿将他分开的手却又那么火热。Franz教着Steve，递给他一瓶润滑剂，“让他为你准备好，你看着。”

Steve看上去不知所措，他把东西递给Bucky，让他决定。Bucky拿起润滑剂，回想着Steve用他粉色的唇绕住他的硬挺的画面，那会提醒他现在是正确的，但直到现在他依然能感觉得到Steve的身体的紧致，接下来Bucky知道的就是摄像机拍着他用光滑的手指从自己大腿内侧滑过，当他将一根手指推入体中，Steve的瞳孔扩大了，他吞咽着唾液，仿佛喉咙干疼。

“再多一点，”Steve对他说，Bucky首先想到的是，这是因为Steve也不想弄伤他，他知道Steve不会，但是Bucky像对待Steve那样，放进第二根手指，Steve边看他，边用手在自己阴茎上摩挲，然后他跪在Bucky张开的双腿之间，抚摸着自己。

“不是每个地方都小，对吧？”Franz评价道，他说的是真的，Steve又硬了，他的阴茎粗壮，对比他身体的其他部分显得无比巨大。Bucky想要把手圈上去，他不确定它会不会把自己折成两半，“我敢打赌你一插进去他就会叫得跟妓女一样。”

Bucky把头移开，但是他隐藏不了，他下身又硬了，Steve眼中的热度和迷醉让他开始用手指碾磨自己。

Steve进入他身体的那一刻，真的很疼，但欢愉远胜过痛苦，当Franz命令Steve抬起他的腿折到腰部时，告诉他，“用力操他，让他为你高潮，等他照做的时候夸奖他有多美。”

Steve看上去仍然在担心，那不是Bucky想要的。Bucky用舌头扫过嘴唇，抬起头透过睫毛看向Steve，“觉得我很美，是吗，Steve……？你想要这那个吗？试着给我点甜头？”

Steve的犹豫一下消失得无影无踪，他发出一声浓重的喘息，他的手抓紧床单，膝盖分开，抬起上身。就像那样，他移动着，他用令人惊叹的方式移动着，他的胯部挺动，他瘦小的胸膛不停地上下起伏。

欢愉就像是闪电那样刺透了Bucky的身体，在他脑海深处，他听到了一位孤儿院的修女的警告，那是上帝在惩罚他，尽管Bucky从来不相信那个。他把头转向一边。

“他喜欢这个，”Franz不肯闭嘴好让Bucky忘掉这个人还在场。“我打赌他愿意让你做任何你想做的。”

Steve低头盯着Bucky的眼睛，像是他不敢期待那么多，“你会吗？”

Bucky咬着嘴唇，手紧抓着床单，自顾不暇，没有回答Steve的问题，但是当他在一阵白光和摄像机的闪光灯中陷入高潮时，他抬头看着在他身上喘息猛戳的Steve，仿佛他余生再也不会有这样机会，他不再像是平日里别人眼中那个骨瘦如柴又无用的Steve，他只是个子小——也许因为他散发出比任何人都明亮的光——Bucky能想到的就只有Steve完美无缺。

 

*

 

Steve回来之前，Bucky一直反复思索Sam的话，因为他曾经为了Steve，表现得像个白痴，所以他同意在复仇者下周的媒体见面会露面。

“虽然承认这点简直要了我的命，”他在会前几小时告诉Stark，“但是我需要建议，需要我能得到的所有建议，我完全不知道该怎么跟记者对话。”

那是理所当然的，Stark盯着他，“好吧，你丢掉胳膊那会儿顺便把个性也丢了，现在你当然不可能完成。”

Steve感觉到被冒犯了，他伸出一只手环住Bucky的腰，“Bucky有自己的个性，一旦你真正认识他，就会知道他相当讨人喜欢。”

Bucky试图不要笑出声。Stark似乎没听懂，也没被打动。他只是嫉妒Bucky拥有bucky熊，但没人为他制造一只钢铁侠泰迪熊。“唔……我们在说那些没在冷战时候挨过恶灵*鞭子的家伙。”

Clint甩了下虚构的鞭子，模仿了一声音效去配合。Bucky转头看Steve，想问他们俩见鬼地到底在说什么，但是Steve耸耸肩，表示他也不知道。

Stark没管他们。“说真的，Barnes，你有这么一张脸，你身材高大，皮肤黝黑，饱经沧桑，现在你到底想获得什么？一群女人把她们的内裤扔到‘队长的坏男孩’的兵人上，我们还要努力扮演一个‘来自简单时代的男人’吗？先不说你们两个领先了七十年去实验刺激前列腺……”Bucky交叉双臂，Stark叹了口气，“还是你可以密谋杀掉她们，就像你现在计划的，你懂的，做你自己。我还是难以置信，这在现代，简直相当于美国队长录了性爱录像。”

“你猜怎么样？当我没说，”Bucky说，“我想我还是喜欢你爸爸多点，他基本上对我不理不睬。”

“现在我很受伤，Rogers，你居然没告诉我Barnes居然和我有这么多相同点。”

Boogie man：直译恶灵，厌游人姑娘给的提示说社会主义者被称作Socialism boogeyman，结合冷战时期考虑，可能是这个意思，但是和下文的鞭子又联系不起来。

*

这次Steve花了更久时间平静呼吸，他心脏跳动的频率让Bucky有点担心。Steve一定有些头脑发昏，因为他面朝下趴在Bucky伸开的手臂上，手指抚摸着Bucky的胸毛，那里沾着的精液快干了，他像是不敢相信是自己让Bucky变成了这样。但是Bucky渐渐觉得冷起来了，他想穿上衣服。

他坐起身，Steve恢复了理智，把自己拉起来。

“你现在可以付钱了，”Bucky对Franz说。

Franz摇头，“还没结束，还有一件事。”

Bucky浑身僵硬，他说的这件事指什么？他们已经做得够多了。

“吻他。”

他在和Steve说话，但是经过这么多事，Bucky还是不知道为什么Franz激怒了他。Steve转身朝向他，脸颊和嘴唇发红，眼睛依然闪亮，呆呆地望着他，“我可以吗？”

他安静且迟疑地问，他的身子倾斜过来，他的手抚上Bucky的上臂，但是主动吻上去的人是Bucky。Bucky的手扶上Steve的后颈，他用大拇指抚摸Steve的下巴，然后亲吻他，就像他本应被人亲吻一样。Steve以为没有人会想要他，但是Bucky的另外一只手沿着他的背一路向下，拂过他脊柱的骨节，一直到他的臀部，Franz疯狂地拍照。Bucky想要Steve知道那不是真的，他想要他，即使这算不上什么。

 

*

“你好像很紧张。”Steve在神盾局公关部昂贵的换衣间找到了Bucky，神盾局的公关把他送到这儿换上深色的裤子和黑色衬衣。他们已经帮他把发型设计成闪着光泽的卷发，并且化好了妆。Bucky讨厌这个，因为他这一生已经受够了转变。

“感觉像欺骗，站在那儿，装出讨人喜欢的样子，隐藏所有我做过的事。”

“还记得你曾经想成为电影明星吗？”Bucky大笑起来，Steve说得很郑重，“但是我了解，有些时候我自己也觉得像是个骗子。每次我指挥战斗，我身体里的一部分就会担心人们会看穿我心里那个九十磅的小个子，然后在我发出命令的时候嘲笑我。”

Steve真傻，大概他还在想那个。“他们已经看过照片了，他们没有嘲笑。”如果你不算上那些取出像‘巨根队长’或者‘美国向你敬礼’的名字，在电脑后面咯咯傻笑的少女的话。也许这桩麻烦在某方面对Steve来说是件好事，告诉他在现代社会有一堆女孩喜欢他九十磅病弱的样子。

Bucky扣好衬衣扣子，一只手插进喷好发胶的头发。Steve看着他。

“你要开始踱步了吗？”

他看上去那个样子吗？像是被关进笼子的野兽？“像是要拉去审问，我知道那边有很多人等着找理由把我撕成碎片。”

“Bucky……”

Steve看上去心都要碎了，因为他一直都无法忘记Bucky经历过的事，但他现在却不能把他拉进怀里，给他一个亲吻，因为这会弄皱他的衣服，破坏他的妆。Steve下定决心，把Bucky推到墙上，他的手放上Bucky的皮带，拉开他的裤链，那条裤子Bucky才刚刚穿上。Steve解开他衬衣下排纽扣，拉出衬衣下摆，然后跪了下去。

这有点像是战略突击，他们只有几分钟时间。Steve在Bucky腹部按下几个热情的吻，舔着他皮肤上几处淡化的伤疤，他知道那儿很敏感，他用一只手圈住Bucky的阴茎，揉捏着捋动，直到它在自己手上变硬。然后，Steve用湿漉漉的嘴唇吞下它，一只手抚弄他的睾丸，将他吞得更深。Bucky晃动着胯部，金属手臂紧紧握住Steve的头发，他感觉好得要飞上天了，以至于高潮的时候，他得小心免得把Steve的头发扯下一撮来。

Steve的舌头伸进阴茎的小孔，舔了个干干净净。他放开Bucky的阴茎时候，发出一声湿漉漉的声响，仿佛在吮吸糖果，然后他擦了擦嘴巴，“感觉好点了吗？”

Bucky点点头，尽力恢复喘息，说，“你知道吗，对一个喜欢说站起来的人来说，你跪下的时候活儿可真不错。”

Steve大笑着站了起来，“你研究那个笑话多久了？”Bucky只是站着朝他笑，Steve撞了下他肩膀，“振作点，士兵。”

好吧，Bucky整理衣服，把衣服重新塞好，他的阴茎还是发疼，想要更多。Steve转身的时候他啪地拍了下Steve的屁股。

“你幸运逃过一劫，因为我现在得出去。”

Steve跳了起来，回头看他，Bucky眨眨眼，眼睛瞄向旁边的红色天鹅绒沙发。那张沙发上有着高高的弯曲的扶手，他很乐意把Steve在上面弯折起来，Steve能回应的就只有傻笑。

“那听上去像是个威胁。”

*

一切都结束了，他们捡起衣服，穿上，张望四周，只是不看对方，他们醉了，茫然，疲惫。

Franz关掉相机，Bucky松了口气，又感觉到空虚。

“想来根烟吗？”

Bucky摇摇头，“我不抽烟，”他没回头，指指Steve，“他有哮喘。”

“真贴心，”Franz窃笑，好像那有什么特殊含义。

*

这次发布会只有他和Clint还有Thor参加。Stark有笔大生意，Natalia出任务去了，Bruce有项目要完成，Steve要和神盾局高层开会。

会场里摄像机太多了，当他们三人一露面，明亮的灯光和闪光灯刺眼的强光照得人几乎要失明了。Bucky不知道该看向哪里，他暗暗留心从会场逃跑的合理路线，来控制住自己的焦虑情绪。

记者们对Clint没太大兴趣，因为他骂过他们可不止一两次了。也许一个来自异世界的神会吸引他们的全部注意力，但是他们只会拿蠢兮兮的问题来问Thor，比如，“听说有家果酱馅饼想请你主演他们的广告片，神域人对此有什么看法？”还有“请问你和Froster博士有结婚的计划吗？”还有个蠢货问，“这次性丑闻之后你会不会不愿意在战场上跟随美国队长？”

Thor看上去被这个问题弄糊涂了，“这是中庭人的荒唐之处，我很高兴知道你们敬爱的队长是个伟大的爱人，虽然他是个微小的凡人。而且也不是每个地方都很微小，对吧，冬之战士？！”

他拍桌轰隆隆大笑起来，房间里的人都安静了。美国队长太过神圣了，他们还不敢随便在电视上讨论他的尺寸大小。

记者们开始把问题集中向Bucky，但问题同样愚蠢。

“有人拍到你在几个月前的一场战斗之后偷偷抱住黑寡妇，有人推测你们是一对，她是在替你们打掩护吗？”

“在团队合作当中你的性向带来过麻烦吗？”

“美国队长是否犹豫过摆脱保护自己全美形象的枷锁，透露自己真实的性取向？”

“你是怎么说服美国队长拍摄这些照片的？”

这些问题他们从来不会去问Steve，他们也不追问结婚计划的消息。Bucky的回答很短，尴尬，且信息量不足，“黑寡妇是我的朋友，”“我得承认，是我的性格给团队合作带来的麻烦，”“Steve从不担心做他自己，”以及，“我没有。”

他们等待着，希望他多说些，但是他没详细说明，结束的时候记者问Bucky就照片的事是否有什么话想对美国的年轻人说。

Bucky原本想说，“有，那与你们无关。”但是他想到Fury说的有人还在崇拜他，还有他床头那只制造出来陪孩子安眠的Bucky熊，照片流露出来的感情……太过神圣，不应该在网上仅仅为了娱乐而四处散播。他想起自己曾经那么恐慌，不是因为对Steve的感觉，或者是他第一次上战场，当子弹开始漫天飞，他熟悉的战友受伤而带来的恐惧，而是因为他不得不隐藏起一些东西，那些会让他与社会脱离开的东西。他所知道的就是，自从他恢复自我之后一直是这么活过来的。

也许他不是Steve，但是他知道罪恶感和羞耻感有多么沉重。他希望有一个个世界，没有人仅仅因为他们喜欢某一个人而不得不那样生活，。

“呃……”Bucky开始紧张，一只手插进头发。房间里的空气紧张起来，人们意识到这次他们会听到更多，而不是寥寥几个单词。“我们拍这组照片，仅仅因为我们当时快要饿死了，我们需要钱。我们饿到这种程度才拍了照片。我们没伤害任何人，所以我没什么可道歉的，但是……”他咽了口口水，“那不应该是你发现自己爱上一个人的方式，这就是我希望照片消失的原因。”

*

他们带着那瓶波本酒和钱离开了，一人一百美元。Bucky一只手拿着自己那份，揣进口袋，回家的路一片漆黑，他们一直互相递着那瓶酒，你一口我一口地喝着。

“我们以后谁也不能提这事，”Bucky打破了沉默，从那个肮脏的密室出来后，他们两人就一直没说话。

Steve抓过酒瓶，喝了一大口，“我无话可说。”

那很好，因为他们这个月会吃些好的，不用流落街头，现在他们手头宽裕，到此为止吧。他们两人都僵硬地迈着步子，Bucky不知道Steve怎么样，但是他的屁股很疼，那一直提醒他之前发生的事，太糟糕了。

他们身后传来沉重的脚步声响，公路上闪现三个人影。他和Steve不约而同地转身，有人在跟踪他们，他们看上去一定很容易得手，因为他们两人都喝醉了，。

一个家伙掏出匕首，“乖乖把口袋里的东西交出来，你们两个笨蛋都不会受伤。”

Steve抬起头，好好打量了他们一番，好像他自己很强大，而对手不值一提一样，因为这是真的。他从外套里掏出几片口香糖的包装纸，扔到地上。

“我想这够大方了。”

挥舞着匕首的家伙火了，那个小家伙没像他预料的那样因为害怕尖叫起来，他抓住Steve外套的前襟，“嘿，你这个小混蛋，我说了——”

他只说到这里，Bucky挥起拳头直接打中他的脸。他因为疼痛怒吼着放开了Steve，摇摇晃晃地退后，手捂着流血的鼻子，匕首卡拉一声掉在地上，闪着银色的光。另外一个家伙低下头去捡，Bucky抓住Steve保持平衡，地面像是倾斜了，那家伙站起身的时候，Bucky用膝盖撞上他的肚子。他疼得弯下腰，这个时候，第三个家伙挥起拳头朝Bucky的下巴打过来，Steve挥起波本酒瓶砸上他脑袋。

那家伙还算机灵，赶紧逃跑，免得头骨被砸碎。他的同伴一起鬼鬼祟祟地逃跑了，像来时一样。Bucky不怎么疼，但很晕，他停下来，靠在一栋建筑物阴影处墙上，直到他重新站起来，确信自己的腿不会打弯，他擦了擦下巴的一角，刚才那一拳没正中下巴，但是有点擦伤。

他眨眨眼，Steve就站在他前面。Steve把手放上他的肩膀的时候，Bucky一边推开他的手，打算摆脱掉，一边说着那些蠢货甚至打不出一个漂亮的拳头。

Steve的眼睛注视着他，然后，Steve踮起脚尖，他抵在Bucky嘴唇上的吻比任何东西都温暖。Bucky的手抱住Steve的腰，另外一只手插进Steve的头发。但是此时Bucky感觉到，在这个世界上，他所有的担心和恐惧都缩小到他抱住的这个瘦小的人身上，他挣扎着，想让自己变成一个‘好人’，他努力慢慢地将Steve推开，又满怀不舍，好让这个吻能持续得久一点。

“你得忘记这件事，Steve，”他轻轻地说， Steve只是因为困惑而且孤单，也许自己能为他做的最正确的事情，就是帮他找到一个可爱的女孩，或者别的。

 

*

“你想在IHOP停下来吃点薄煎饼吗？”Steve在回家的路上问，“Thor喜欢他们的红丝绒蛋糕。”

Bucky盯着副驾车窗，摇摇头，“除非你想要的话。”

Steve继续开车，“你是指你今晚说的吗？”

关于他在他们拍照那天就爱上了Steve？难道他还没告诉过Steve？“我们要现在讨论这个吗？”Bucky不知道为什么他要装作生气的样子。这总比那些他完全不想谈的事情要好。

“那个时候，我以为你是在可怜我，那会儿你不怎么挑剔自己的床伴。”

跟Steve相比，没人称得上挑剔，但是Bucky没生气Steve刚才说他太风流，“我以为你只是铤而走险。”

Steve不予置否，“你知道我不会因为你不高兴而责怪你。我也不喜欢，我只是尽力而为。”

他没必要告诉Bucky那个，Steve不想让家长协会和网上的言论打败他。“你总是理所当然地相信我们会拥有一些权利什么的。”

“也许，不过我猜伤害已经造成了。但是我想，当人们开始把你看做一个人，他们会在评论你对待你的时候更有道德心。”Steve给他一个狡猾的笑容，“下次一起去公开筹款会怎么样？我会付钱看你抱起别人家宝宝的样子。”

“不。”Bucky斩钉截铁地拒绝，因为他要对抱宝宝这件事情划清界限。

Steve大笑起来，复仇者大厦在他们前面隐约出现了。“你想练会儿拳击，排解下情绪吗？”

Bucky哼了一声，“你知道那接下去是什么。”

“所以怎么样？”Steve给他的表情极尽纯真，又无比下流。夜晚很冷，但Steve的表情让Bucky浑身热了起来。

“没什么，只是不妨跳过拳击的部分。”

Steve朝他笑，然后加速越过大厦，跟大众看法不一致的是，他开车可不像个老年人。Bucky只是希望他们不用被迫停下，跟外星人大战——或者机器人——不知从某的地方跳出来的，然后他们就得在医务处或者神盾局那儿汇报一整晚。那就是目前为止他们的生活。

没有外星人。他们一走进公寓，Bucky就把Steve推到门后，他激烈地吻着Steve，一只手隔着裤子直接伸向Steve的阴茎。Steve的一只手揉着他的头发，另外一只手抚摸着他的屁股。Stark说他会把Steve绑起来，打他的屁股，为所欲为，但是Bucky的金属手摸进Steve的衬衣，把它撕开。他们小时候日子过得穷巴巴，撕衣服这件事似乎让他性致勃勃。

他沿着Steve脖子下裸露的皮肤，一路吮吸，啃咬，手忙着解开Steve的裤子。Steve知道他的目的地是哪儿，他的大手偷偷滑进Bucky衬衣的贴身布料下，滑过他的背，滑过他的侧身，一直到腹部，几颗纽扣飞了出去。棒极了，但是Bucky的手撤回去了。

“嘿，”他不想消失在面具和枪之后，他也不愿自己为之而战的Steve，自己曾经谋杀过的Steve，自己可以为之奉献生命的Steve消失在星条旗之后，“你知道我爱你，对吧？”

Steve的整张脸看上去欣喜若狂，像是他一直等着想要听到这个。他的一只手插进Bucky的头发，注视着他的眼睛，“我也爱你，Buck，我爱了你很久很久。但是现在，给我继续你刚才做的。”

Bucky敬了个礼，然后迅速跪了下去。

他抓起Steve放在玄关桌子上的润滑剂，那在Bucky没多少性致的时候，多少算是个消极进攻型的暗示。Bucky用舌头舔，用鼻子触碰Steve的大腿，戏弄吮吸他的睾丸，然后嘴唇和舌头含住Steve粗壮的阴茎，认真地吸他。他做的时候，用手指缓慢地插进Steve后面，寻找那正确的地方，好让他准备好。Steve强壮的手用Bucky喜欢的方式拉扯着他的头发，Steve的身体吞着他的手指，还有他嘴唇的热度，他喘着气喊Bucky的名字，然后喷射出温热咸腥的液体，射进他喉咙。

Bucky一站起身，就用金属手臂把Steve翻了个身，脸朝向墙壁，他拉开自己的裤子，用湿漉漉的手摸自己，Bucky的阴茎从容地插进Steve，然后立刻用力操他，他一只手扶着墙，金属手抱住Steve的腹部，紧紧地贴自己身上。汗水在Steve身上闪闪发光，他的头高昂着，身子前弓。他喜欢这个，他喜欢被人需要，他喜欢Bucky知道他能承受这个，这一切就像Bucky在诉说他信任他。

之后Steve颤抖着身子，喘不过气来，不过那可没让他停下来，因为从来没有任何东西能拦住他。Steve把Bucky拉进卧室，推倒在床上，然后脱掉他剩下的衣服，爬到他身上，把自己沉入Bucky的阴茎，抬起身子，研磨他强壮的身体，就像他本应在瘦小的时候就每天都这么做一样，当Bucky躺着射出来的时候，Bucky抬头看着他，他金属手指抓紧的地方—— Steve的胯部，有些擦伤，他依然觉得Steve完美无缺。

他们洗了个干净，然后一起浑身赤裸爬上床，盖上被子。Steve一只手抱住Bucky，把他拉到自己身边，靠近他，给了他几个慵懒的亲吻。然后鼓起勇气拿起桌上的手提电脑。

“你猜他们现在在议论什么？”

他上了Tumblr，现在他离不开它了。那儿已经有了Bucky见面会上的一组照片，还有上千个notes——无论那意味着什么——评论到处都是‘帅瞎我！’以及‘他的脸！’。人们对那些那些重新上传Franz照片的人大吼，因为那些人‘支持并赞美非自愿性行为以及未确定经允许’，而且有许多言论说Franz如何占了他们便宜，年轻女孩子们则兴起了一股风潮，认定“他太可爱了”，她们想要拥抱他，想养他当宠物——她们因为Thor的话兴奋不已，还特地建了一个账号，名字叫‘不是每处都微小’。

Steve心不在焉地玩着他的头发，一直翻着滚动条，看得入神。“有人在辩论你今晚有没有‘事后发’(sex hair)。他们拿那个跟其他照片对比。

Bucky翻了个白眼，“这些孩子都没事干吗？他们为什么不出去找份工作干干，就像我们那会儿？”

“更好的世界的副作用，Buck。”

真是够了，Bucky从Steve手上抓走电脑，用摄像头拍了张照片，打开推特页面，开始打字，Steve看着他，那表情仿佛看到一头怪物在诞生。

“你在干什么？神盾局没打算让你开推特账号。”

“Stark有一个，我想让他们知道我一直在看着。”

Bucky完成了，他现在是James Barnes（官方认证），然后他在自己的第一条推上发送了刚才拍的照片，以及信息，“这才是我的事后发。”

不到两分钟他就拥有了几千粉丝，Steve不停地按滚动条，直到Bucky厌烦了，咬上他脖子的一侧。

“你打算一整晚都读那个吗？可是我还没做呢，现在轮到我了。”

Steve的脸一下亮了，电脑变得索然无味了。

 

Bucky睡着几个小时后，梦见了Franz，他实际上是拥有另外一个身体的红骷髅，他制造了一台时间机器，密谋用照片阻止Steve成为美国队长。Bucky赶紧在黑暗中摇醒Steve，因为这看上去不像是个天方夜谭。

END


End file.
